colorfulsims_sntmfandomcom-20200213-history
Sims Next Top Model (Cycle 1)
Sims Next Top Model: Cycle 1 '''is the first cycle of Sims Next Top Model. The show is set to premiere in the summer of 2015, however the premiere date is undecided. Background In the April 2015, applications opened for the first cycle. Shortly after they had opened, the cycle had been cancelled. In May 2015, they reopened and the applications opened again for the second time. They had officially opened in June 2015, and they closed on July 15, 2015. Originally, there was supposed to be social media voting in the cycle, but it was announced that there would no longer be scoring for the show. International Destination The international destination has not been decided yet, however it will be revealed when the models go abroad in week 4. Prizes * A cover and six-page spread in Vogue. * A $100,000 contract with Maybelline. * Modeling contracts with POSE Model Management, ULTIMATE Model Management and Grace Model Management. Format Every week, there will be a challenge and a photo shoot. Everything will be scored, so the girls will receive challenge scores, judges scores and social media fan votes to determine who will stay and who will be eliminated each week. In week 4, every eliminated girl will come back after doing every photo shoot she was eliminated for, and the fans will vote on who should return to the competition and compete again. '''Judges * Pelham White, host/head judge * Ben Blaine * Alyssia Melange, Pose Models representative Episode Summaries Black, White and Red *'First Call-out:' Jana Fuchs *'Bottom Two:' Alessandra Summers & Mahina Kealoha *'Eliminated:' Alessandra Summers & Mahina Kealoha Diamond in the Desert The models had a photoshoot in pairs in the desert. As they had to manage a tough climate, they also had to maintain a fashion dynamic. Ultimately, most models got positive recognition, especially Darcy, Marie-Rose and Venice, but ultimately, Darcy won the best photo. Calia and Pearl were called down as the bottom two, and with a less than a point difference, Pearl was saved and Calia was the third model to be sent home. * First call-out: 'Darcy Regimbal * '''Bottom two: '''Calia Palvin & Pearl Braxton * '''Eliminated: '''Calia Palvin Makeup, Makeup The models for their third week had to utilize their facial skills from week 1, as they had a colorful makeup photoshoot, similar to episode 1. While models like Marie-Rose and Venice powered through the shoot, Darcy had a hard time keeping up with her standards from the previous weeks. At panel, however, it was Marie-Rose who earned best photo for her dynamic photograph, while Pearl followed close behind. It was Darcy and Kennedy who landed in the bottom two – Darcy for losing her spark for the week and not producing a model shot, showing a side of inconsistency and Kennedy for her boring photograph, as well as her boring performance. In the end, Darcy was allowed to stay with 2.17 points more than Kennedy, and Kennedy was the fourth girl sent home, as well as placing 7th. * '''First call-out: '''Marie-Rose Morton * '''Bottom two: '''Darcy Regimbal & Kennedy Rexton * '''Eliminated: '''Kennedy Rexton Intergalactic Night Warriors In the beginning of the episode, Jana reveals she has to quit the competition due to personal reasons, and leaves the competition. The models had a photoshoot as intergalactic night warriors, and had to be fierce while also working with the outfit, makeup and limited set. Ultimately, most did well at the shoot. At panel, Abena finally stepped up enough to earn the top spot, Pearl, once again, following as second place. Marie-Rose and Venice land in the bottom two. Marie-Rose for her bad photo and Venice for not stepping up and delivering. In the end, Marie's score is one point higher, but due to Jana's departure, both girls are allowed to remain in the competition. * '''Quit: '''Jana Fuchs * '''First call-out: '''Abena Gohanje * '''Bottom two: '''Marie-Rose Morton & Venice McKenna * '''Eliminated: '''None Face Paint The models went to their next shoot, an intense beauty shot with heavy paint on them. Most excelled, delivering dynamic yet unique photos. Back at panel, the models faced a tough deliberation as the final four would be decided. Abena and Venice received high praise for their photos, while Marie got disappointing feedback. In the end, Abena receives her second best photo in a row, proving herself as a competitor, while Venice gets second place for her revolutionary improvement. It is Darcy and Marie-Rose who fall in the bottom two. Darcy because her photo was good but didn't score high enough and was starting to slip, and Marie-Rose for her bad photo and also, her slipping as well. Darcy is saved, beating Marie by 16.91 points, one of the largest differences of the models in the bottom two in ''Sims Next Top Model history. * 'First call-out: '''Abena Gohanje * '''Bottom two: '''Darcy Regimbal & Marie-Rose Morton * '''Eliminated: '''Marie-Rose Morton FASHIONable The top 4 had a photoshoot for the magazine, ''Fashion, and this was the photoshoot before the finale. All 4 girls in the top 4 impressed, however Darcy stole the final first call-out of the season, while Pearl and Venice stood as the bottom two. This marked Venice's second time in the bottom, however her photo was deemed better than Pearl's, and Venice was the last finalist in the top three. Pearl was eliminated. * 'First call-out: '''Darcy Regimbal * '''Bottom two: '''Pearl Braxton & Venice McKenna * '''Eliminated: '''Pearl Braxton Sims' Next Top Model Is... The models had their CoverGirl ads, a simple black and white beauty shot, and Vogue covers. In the end, Venice was announced to have placed third, despite her consistency her performances did not give her the win. Darcy got second place, and Abena was announced as the winner of Sims' Next Top Model. Abena from Canada was the first winner of the show. * '''Final three: '''Abena Gohanje, Darcy Regimbal & Venice McKenna * '''Sims' Next Top Model: '''Abena Gohanje Contestants ''(ages stated are at time of contest) Summaries '''Call-out order * In Episode 1, Darcy and Mahina entered the competition. Additionally, when Pelham announced Alessandra and Mahina as the bottom two, she eliminated both. * In Episode 4, Jana quit the competition due to personal problems. As a result, when Marie-Rose and Venice landed in the bottom two - Venice was originally eliminated but saved because of Jana's decision to leave. Scoring Chart Statistics * Youngest Contestant(s): '''Alessandra Summers & Darcy Regimbal (17 years) * '''Eldest Contestant(s): '''Pearl Braxton (23 years) * '''Most Consecutive First Call-outs: '''Abena Gohanje (2 times) * '''Most Collective First Call-outs: '''Abena Gohanje (2 times) * '''Most Consecutive Bottom Two Appearances: '''Marie-Rose Morton (2 times) * '''Most Collective Bottom Two Appearances: '''Darcy Regimbal, Pearl Braxton, Venice McKenna (each 2 times) * '''Highest Call-out Average: '''Darcy Regimbal (2.83) '''Makeovers * Abena: '''Jet black extensions * '''Alessandra: '''Pixie cut * '''Calia: '''Hair dyed platinum blonde, eyebrows bleached * '''Darcy: ''No makeover''; later dyed chocolate brown * Jana: '''Dyed jet black * '''Kennedy: '''Dyed chocolate brown; later dyed jet black * '''Mahina: ''No makeover'' * '''Marie-Rose: '''Dyed jet black * '''Pearl: '''Dyed platinum blonde, eyebrows bleached * '''Venice: '''Dyed deeper Photo shoot Guide * '''Episode 1: '''Black and White beauty shots with red lipstick * '''Episode 2: '''Diamond in the Desert (in pairs) - Taken by TheBadassSim * '''Episode 3: '''Colorful makeup * '''Episode 4: '''Night Warriors * '''Episode 5: '''Paint Warriors * '''Episode 6: '''FASHION Covers * '''Episode 7: '''CoverGirl Ads; Vogue covers; Black and White Beauty Shots Guest Photographers * '''Episode 2: '''TheBadassSim / Benedikta Von Der Au * '''Episode 4: '''Soraka Ban Anaski / Arianna Mendes * '''Episode 5: '''Soraka Ban Anaski / Arianna Mendes * '''Episode 6: '''Soraka Ban Anaski / Arianna Mendes * '''Episode 7: '''Soraka Ban Anaski / Arianna Mendes (CoverGirl) * '''Episode 7: '''TheBadassSim / Benedikta Von Der Au (Beautyshots)